A clash of worlds
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: One year before the events that would unfold within Westeros a fallen star crashes within the north, but how will the seven kingdoms react once they see who came along with the fallen star.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so here is my first attempt at a halo GoT/asoiaf crossover, there may be some errors here and there so I apologise.

* * *

Chapter 0: The crash/A new world

Pain was all he felt as he tried to rise to his feet, he looked around at the damaged ship and noticed only he was the only one. He manged to find a plasma rifel close by and took it, he then proceeded to search the ship for any survivors of the crash. It wasn't long till he found a few bodies, he then checked to see if there was any sign of life in any of them, to his misfortune none of those he found were alive. The lone sangheili continued to search the remainder of the ship, as he walked the damaged halls he could scarcly remember how this had happened. How his ship came to be in this state was a little hard to belive, he broken from his thoughts as a familiar voice called him "Fel." said the voice. Fel looked where the voice came from and saw the oracle they had taken as their own, "Exuberant, glad to see someone alive." Fel said as he greeted the forerunner monitor "I can say the same, but I only just came back online. The ship is heavily damaged and unable to fly." the monitor explaned "But are there any survivors?" Fel asked "Only a portion of the crew are still alive after the crash, some wern't so lucky." she answered. "We'll gather who we can find and meet at bridge, there we will discuss what has happend and see what can be done." Fel said as he started to walk again.

Hours had passed since thier search for other survivors, with success they had found a good portion of the crew. The crew consisted of Sangheili, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and Huragok. Fel had taken his place at the head of the crew "As all of you know we have crash landed on an unknown world, our communications are damaged and unable to contact any covenant fleet to aid us. What we should do now is account all operating vehicles, and stock up on all avalible weapons as well as count our losses. Exuberant, you and the Huragok see about repairing parts of the corvette and try to get some of the ship's defences back online." Fel orderd "Yes sir." the monitor replied as she and the engineers left to do their tasks. The others went to do their tasks as well, the elites and grunts searched for weapons and bodies while the hunters provided heavy lifting. While the crew were busy with their tasks Fel was planing the next course of action once he has everything accounted for, he sat at the captains chair staring at the planet he and the others crashed on.

* * *

It had almost been a moons turn since the fallen star landed within the north, the sight alone had gained a great deal of attention from the warden of the north himself. Many lords and smallfolk know the tale of how house Dayne forged the greatsword dawn from a fallen star, now many in the north were wondering if house Stark would find and forge their own version of house Dayne's ancestral sword. Eddard had gathered a handful of men to aid in finding the star, amongst his men were his ward Theon Greyjoy and his son Robb he had also brought along Jon. The group had been riding from Winterfell for some time as the fallen star had past over the Stark's ancestral home, but thankfuly it had landed a good distince from the great keep. The first moon had been spent with Eddard and a few nothern lords descussing about the fallen star's arrival in the north, the children of the warden of the north on the other hand were surprised and amazed as they saw it pass. Now it was the seconed turning of the moon so a plan was mad to investigate the sight where the star had crashed, but as they ventured closer to where the star fell they saw the damage to the land. Trees were broken or uprooted from the ground, and the soile of bare and left a massive trail to the fallen star. They thought on continuing to the star but Eddard had the mind to rest for the night and countinue during the morning, so the men had made camp at the edge of the massive trench that led to the star.

* * *

On the corvette Fel and his crew had managed to repair a good deal of the ship, but only a few of thier vessles were operational. As he sat on the command chair Exuberant had appeared "Fel, some heat signiturs have been located a couple miles from the crash." she had told him as she show group of red dots on the holograph of the planet. "I see, can they be scaned for what they might be?" he asked "Of course." Exuberant replied, it didn't take long for the monitor to determine the lifeforms. "Scan complet, it turns out that the lifeforms are humans." she explained. This lead to some of the crew to descuss what they should do ranging from killing them to leave them be, but ultimately the decision was up to Fel who was deep in thought on how to deal with the issue. Once he would have just kill the humans and be done with it, but after the betrayal of the prophet Truth and thoes who followed him things had changed but he was still cautious of them. "We shall see what these humans want discreetly, if they come to try and harm us they are a threat other wise they will be left alone." Fel said aloud for the crew to hear, he then rose from the command chair "I'll take a samll group to investigate the humans, to see if they are the ones we know of or if they are a native of the planet."

He had gathered six elites for the recognizance misson, thanks to more information Fel and his team did not have to go far from the corvette for the humans were a few hours away from the ship.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Eddard and his men were venturing closer to the crash, Robb rode to his father's right as they neared the location of the fallen star. It wasn't long till something odd happend, what seemed to be a gust of wind had spooked their horses causing them turn about. Jon had looked around for what may of caused it but saw nothing, until he saw what looked to be a shimur moveing from the front of them to the forest. "Lord Stark, I don't think we'er alone here." he said to Eddard who had regained controle of his horse "What do you mean Jon?" he asked "Theres something or someone here, why else would the horses be startled like they were." Jon replied. Once everyone had regained controle of their horses they grip the hilt of their swords, they then continued forward cautiously. Both Jon and Robb as well as the others kept a good watch around the area to insure they would not fall for an ambush, but the unexpected had happened. The horses had stopped it was then that Theon had heard loud steps but didn't see anyone, he was then strucked from his horse by some unkown force. The others saw Theon fly of his horse but didn't see what caused him to do so, Theon soon got back up as he looked around for what ever hit him. He was then tripped by his invisabl attacker, soon Jon and another man had gone to Theon's side to help him if they can. They brought their swords out from their sheaths ready to fight what ever was attacking them, after a tense moment of silence their assailant revealed himself. A shimer of light appeared and disappeared for the Stark men to see the attacker, they didn't know what it was but was definetly not human. It had towered over the three and wielded a staff of sorts, Theon was the first to charge at the creature for attacking him. The sword hit the staff nultiple times as Theon tried to strike at the odd creature, it didn't take long for Jon to go and help his father's ward. As the two fought their unknown foe lord Stark watched the fight carefully, as he watched it didn't seem like a fight at all but a sparing match. He also noticed the strange armor the creature wore, both Jon and Theon were trying their best to break the creatures defence only be countered again and again as well as getting hit with the blunt end of the staff. As the two were getting exahusted fighting the creature "Just what in the hells is that thing." Theon said to no one in particular "What ever "it" is it knows how to fight." Jon replied to Theon, as the two were about to charge again Ned stopped them "Enough." he then got off of his horse. "My lord is it wise to confront such a creature?" one of the men asked "It would be wiser to see what it's perpus is, and why it chose to reveal it self." Ned replied as he stood before the creature. "Who or what are you?" Ned asked as he looked up at the creature, at first it didn't respond but then a voice answered "He is a warrior of our race, and a loyal comrade." Ned looked to the left and saw five more figures appere. Each one had a different armor but they were the same as the one who fought his bastard and ward, it was then that the owner of the voice appere like the others. Ned was surprised by the last one that revealed it self, unlike the others this one wore an odd yet elabrit looking armor set and hoisted a large sword of sorts on it's back. "You speak our language?" Ned asked to which the creature nodded "So would you be so kind as to tell us who we are speaking with?" he asked "My name is Fel' Vadum and these are my warriors." Fel replied to Ned "And where is it you come from?" Jon asked this time "First I must ask what is your intention for being here." Fel replied to which Robb replied as he walked next to his father "About a moons turn ago we saw fallen star over our home, after some time we came to investigate to see the fallen star for our selves." this earned a questioning look from the sangheili. "What you seek is hard to explain, it would be best if we show you." Fel said as he began to walk in the direction Ned and the others were heading before.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter, I do hope that this attempt was good one and I hope you the readers enjoyed it. Some of you might be wondering about a few things such as how and why Exuberant is with Fel and his crew, saddly that will be explained in a later chapter but just to simplify it let's just say AU. Also I will be adding bio's of mager members of Fel's one at a time in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And so begins the seconed chapter, as before there may be some errors here and there so apologies.

Chapter 1: The path to trust

The group had set up camp as night fell upon them, Fel and the other Sangheili kept a good distance from the northmen. "Commander, why are we helping them?" one of the warriors asked "Because they show no sign of being a threat. Besides they are natives of this world, we could learn somethings about those who live here." Fel replied. Before the warrior could say anything Robb came over to them "Sorry to interrupt you, but my lord father wishes to speak with you." he said looking at Fel, Fel nodded to his comrade and followed Robb to see what Eddard wanted to speak about.

Ned stood at the edge of the campsite and stared at the night sky, it was not long till he heard footsteps, he turned to see Robb leading the one known as Fel' Vadum "Glad you could come." he said and nodded to Robb who then returned to the camp. "You wanted to speak?" Fel asked "I wish to know where you and your comrades came from." Ned replied "It is hard to explain, but once we reach the destination we'll tell you all you need to know." Fel said as he leaned against a nearby tree, "You and your men don't trust us, it's understandable for the same can be said with me and mine." Fel said to the lord of Winterfell "Then I believe that some trust should be earned." Ned replied. The two stood silent for sometime "Your son called you a lord, and I don't believe we had proper introductions." Fel said breaking the silence "Then allow me to introduce myself, I am lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and warden of the north." Ned said to the Sangheili warrior "An honor to meet you then lord Eddard Stark." Fel replied. It didn't take Fel long for what Ned had said to catch his interest "Warden of the north, so are there other such lords among you?" he asked "Yes, there are four wardens of Westeros. But not all lords of Westeros are honorable." Ned replied.

* * *

About an hour or so the two leaders talked, Fel had learned a bit about the inhabitants of the planet. In an odd but appealing way the humans of this world reminded Fel of his forbearers and the Sangheilis past were almost the same before the covenant was created, but his thoughts were broken when of the warriors came to the two leaders "Commander some of us are turning in for the night." Fel nodded to he comrade and turned to Ned "We shall continue our talk on the marrow lord Stark." he then left and returned to his men, Ned then followed suit as he returned to his part of the camp.

The morning came with the sound of chirping birds, both groups were preparing to continue their journey. Ned was sitting by a tree as his men finished gathering up the camp, he was soon approached by Robb "We're almost ready father." he told Ned "Good, hopefully we'll finally see what Fel and his men are leading us to." Ned replied as he stood. The northmen had prepared their horses for the journey, Jon was unsure if he could trust that Fel was leading them to the star or a trap but for now he would have to wait and see.

The journey was uneventful as the Sangheili lead them to the crash, from time to time Robb, Theon or Jon would try striking a conversation with the sangheili warriors. The result would either a grunt of silence, but out of the two groups both leaders would converse with eachother for time. To Jon this was a form of trust that was being built, buy he knew it would take more then words to earn the trust of the warden of the north. Unbeknownst to Jon though something had followed them and decided to make it's presence known, Jon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see what did so. To his and the northmen's shock an odd creature was floating behind him, he had panicked a bit and accidently fell from his horse. The northmen gripped their swords but were halted "Relax, he means no danger to us." Fel said as he walked over to Jon and helped him up, "What in seven hells is that?!" one of the northmen asked "It's a Huragok, they are peaceful creatures who would rather run then fight." Fel replied. "But where did it come from?" Robb asked "No doubt it followed me and my group." Fel answered, the engineer floated around Ned's group as if inspecting them. The northeners were cautious of the new arrival, "It's quit an odd thing." Theon said as he kept an eye on the engineer. The engineer then made a sound that sounded a bit like a whistle "I take it's some kind of pet of yours." Theon said "No, he's one of my men." Fel replied, this earned some odd looks from Ned and his men "Come, we are not far from our destination." Fel said as he and his group continued forward only for the engineer to stick with the northmen.

An hour later they reach their destination, to the northmen they were shocked and surprised to what they find. "Welcome to our ship." Fel said to the awe stricken northeners, Ned was the first to break from his state "Your ship?" he asked Fel then nodded "The "star" you saw fall from the sky was our ship. But how we came here we do not know, yet." Fel replied the lord of Winterfell. "Lord Stark you and your men are welcomed within the vessel, but take heed some of my crew are... cautious of humans and it would be best to not anger them." Fel said as he began to lead everyone to the crashed ship.

* * *

As the northmen entered the ship the air felt different some how, but it wasn't the air they were worried about. They saw number of odd beings roaming around the ship, some looked like Fel and his group but there were other creatures that had caught there attention. But they had also gained the attention of the crew of the ship, the tension had grew but was quickly disrupted by a voice "Fel you've returned and brought the humans as well." the voice said in a happy tone. The owner of the voice then appeared, the northmen did not know what to make of the events some thought they were going mad. "Lord stark, I wish to discuss somethings with you and your men." Fel said as he was heading to the bridge of the ship, Ned and the others followed him.

Fel sat in the command chair as they began their discussions "As you already seen Lord Stark, I and the group you saw did not come alone. But I would like to discuss a issue that you and I could benefit from." Fel said "And what might that be?" Ned asked "I wish to know more of your world, the reason is not what you might think. The Huragok and Exuberant have done what they can to repair our vessel, but sadly she can no long fly and thus we are stranded." Fel explained. He then stood up "We are willing to make a truce lord Stark, but we must first earn eachothers trust." Fel said looking at Ned and his men "You are right Fel, trust must be earned. But how would try to earn the trust of the north." Ned said to Fel "We are willing to offer what we can for such, my warriors could help defend your lands and train among your own soldiers." Fel replied. Ned thought for a moment "Your offer is a good one, but is there anything else to offer aside from soldiers?" Ned asked, Fel then thought more on anything more useful the soldiers then it hit him. "Exuberant, is it possible to forge some gifts for the warden of the north and his family?" Fel asked the monitor "I believe so Fel, we can some parts of the damaged vehicles." Exuberant replied "Good." Fel said. He the turned to Ned "Tell me lord Stark what is the strongest metal among your world?" he asked "That would be valyrian steel, a rare and very strong metal. Only a good few within the seven kingdoms have such and the have been kept through generations." Ned replied. Fel was interested in such a tradition, to pass down such a prized heirloom "I take it your family has such?" Fel asked "Indeed, a valyrian greatsword dubbed ice by my ancestors." Ned replied "I see." Fel said in thought.

* * *

For the remainder of the day Fel and the northmen had discussed many things, mainly on what would earn Fel and his crew freedom to walk amongst the north without incident. At first some the men were against it but as they talked the had seen some reason and logic in the ways both sides can benefit. The day had reached it's end, Fel had offered the northmen rest within the ship to which they accepted. Fel had Exuberant lead their guest to the quarters of the crew who did not survive the crash, Jon and the others were a bit surprised how the room looked. The beds were within the walls and had an odd fabric like cloth on it, Jon laid on the bed and found it surprisingly soft. Even a few of the northmen commented on how the beds were better then the ones back at Winterfell, Jon only chuckled at that it wasn't long till the darkness of sleep took over.

Elsewhere on the ship Fel was speaking with one of the crew "Is it wise to befriend the humans?" the Sangheili asked "I believe these humans can. And besides we can learn a great deal from them." Fel replied, "I pray that you are right." the Sangheili replied and left to their quarters. Fel had remained and stared at the holographic globe of the planet, he started to wonder what kind of impact he and his crew would have among this world. Would they be feared as monsters or would the be respected for their warrior skills and honor, only time may tell.

* * *

The next day had arrived, Ned and the others awoke from their sleep. It was interesting in them in the least for it would not be long for their return home, as well as their new companions may return with them. As the men were getting up they were greeted by a Sangheili from Fel's crew, Jon noticed a slight difference with this Sangheili. It was a bit shorter and slimmer then Fel was, it wasn't until he noticed two orbs on the Sangheili's chest as well as it's voice that it was a she. "Greetings humans, I have come under orders of commander Fel' Vadum to insure that you were awake. If you all would kindly follow me I will lead you to the bathing area." the female Sangheili said as she escorted them down one of the many hallways.

To Jon's and the others amazement the ship was as massive as any keep they knew of, but looked more elegant then any other keep or castle within the seven kingdoms. But as before it wasn't just the ship that truly caught their eyes but the vary beings on board the ship that had their attention, they had seen a good number of them walking around. "So what is your name, you don't mind my asking." Jon said to the female Sangheili "My name is Nexa." she replied as she continued to lead them to the bathing area, as the walked the hall the passed by a sparing room which was being used by two other Sangheili warriors. Jon stole a glimpse of the fight and saw how both warriors fought, the staffs they were using were being held in different forms of combat and were swung with great speeds. Jon then thought back to what Fel had said, that he would offer his warriors to help protect the land and train with the lords of the north. A smile had formed on Jon at the thought of training with such warriors, he even thought that they could surpass Ser Arthur Dayne.

It did not take long for them to reach their destination, the door to the bathing area slid open with a hiss. And to the northmen surprise was a large room, the bathing area was a large pool filled with water like that of a hot spring. "There will be two warriors standing outside the door, once you are done they will escort you to the commander." Nexa said as she left.

* * *

In the bridge of the ship Fel was preparing for the next meeting with the lord of Winterfell, he was then greeted by Nexa "Commander, our guests are awake and will join after they freshen up." she told Fel. "Good, we have much to discuss." he replied, Fel rose from his commander chair "How are the phantoms and the rest of the undamaged vehicles?" he asked "They have been checked over numerous times and are at the ready by your orders commander." Nexa replied "Good, if lord Stark accepts the truce we'll be able to see what this world offers and what the other lords are like." Fel said as he walked around the bridge. Not long Exuberant arrived "Greetings commander." she greeted in her usual happy tone, "Greetings Exuberant, what news do you bring?" Fel asked "Well I have begun working on the gifts for the member of lord Starks family, from what I gathered they are greatly affiliated with a native creature of the planet called a dire wolf." she said and then showed a holographic image of a dire wolf. Fel was amazed to see such a creature, "Quit a massive beast, it looks big enough for any human to ride." he complemented.

Ned and his men had finished their bath they met with their escort, once again they traveled through the halls of the crashed ship. How ever they were a bit on edge do to their escort, the two massive beings were heavily armored and looked extremely odd. The walk was a silent but quick one, as they entered the bridge they were greeted by Fel and some his crew. "Welcome, I hope the Lekgolo were helpful." Fel greeted "They were good guides, but what are they?" Robb asked "They are what you humans call worms, look closely and you'll see." Fel replied to which Robb did, but as he saw the Lekgolo move around in their armor it sent shivers down his spine. "Do not let them intimidate you to much, they may be worms but they are just as smart as you or I." Fel said to try and calm Robb down a bit. "So lord Stark, will accept our truce. We understand if you decline, but know that if you do decline any attacks on me and my crew we will fight back." Fel said with the confidents befitting of a leader, Ned nodded and thought carefully of what the spoke of the day before. Here was a chance of a life time for any lord of Westeros, he was being offered new people who wanted a place within his lands and all they ask in return is knowledge. Knowledge about the realm, about their vary world such a price was only asked by maesters of the citadel. Ned then decided then and there "Very well, Fel' Vadum I Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell and warden of the north grant you and your men a place among the northern lords. But know that any crimes you or man commit they will be judged accordingly." Ned said, Fel nodded "Very well lord Stark, you have my word." Fel replied and offered his hand to the lord of Winterfell. Ned then gripped the Sangheili commander's hand, "We shall escort you back to Winterfell when ever you are ready lord Stark." Fel said as he bowed and left the bridge.

* * *

Bios:

Name: Fel' Vadum

Race: Sangheili

Rank: Commander

Age: 82

Size: 8'3

Weapons: A large metal version of the energy sword (Harka's sword from Halo legends the duel)

Armor: Honor guard councilor mix

* * *

A/N: So there goes the second chapter, I hope you the readers enjoyed it. But I had a hard time trying to come up with a look for Fel, but yep he and his crew are now allies with house Stark. If you guys have any ideas you would like to see in a future chapter I'm all ears. Also sorry for any plot holes you may find.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter of "A clash of worlds" I hope you the readers enjoy this story, my apologies for any errors you may find. Also expect some interesting encounters between Ramsay and some of the Lannisters in the future.

Chapter 2: Warriors from the heavens

At Winterfell Bran and his siblings were eagerly awaiting for their father and brothers return, beside him was his baby brother Rickon. The two younger sons of Eddard Stark were in the gods wood, Bran sat on one of the many branches of the weirwood tree as he watched Rickon swing a wooden sword at the air. Not far away was Sansa who was watching the two, the three had finished their teachings for the day and so the elder of three was to watch her brothers while their mother over saw the tasks of their lord father. As her brother's played she was left to her dreams, but she was soon taken from them by her sister "Sansa, mother wants all to meet at the courtyard." she said as he ran up to her sister "Why, is father back already?" Sansa asked to which Arya nodded. Arya then ran to courtyard not waiting on her other siblings, Sansa then picked up Rickon and Bran followed his sister to meet with their father.

As Bran and his siblings entered the courtyard he saw everyone was gathered there to welcome back his father, he proceeded to stand with his mother and siblings who were in the front of the crowed. It wasn't long till they heard one of the guards tell another to open the gate, after the large doors opened the crowed was greeted to the sight of their lord and his group. Bran and the rest of the family smiled and were happy that Eddared and his other sons returned, but as he looked at the group he saw something odd. The air next to his fathers group looked odd as though there was something there.

Ned greeted his family and embraced his wife "Welcome back my lord, though we did not expect you to return so quickly." Catelyn said to her husband, "We did not expect so either but here we are." he replied. It was Bran who spoke next "So did you find the fallen star father?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice, Ned nodded with a smile "Aye, we did indeed found the fallen star." he replied which got some amazed gasps from the crowed as well as a few murmurs. But then his smile vanished and had a serious look "But, we did not come alone." as he said that Catelyn smile faded and was worried Ned might had brought home another child, "You may reveal yourself." he said with uncertainty. It was then that out of thin air a large being appeared, to Bran the being was massive towering even over Hodor. Rickon ran behind his mother at the sight of the being, some of the guards were read to draw their swords. Fel looked around the courtyard see the crowds reactions, he wasn't surprised at all. He soon saw a young girl walk up to him "Arya." Catelyn called to which the young girl ignored as she stood before the towering warrior, he then knelt down before the second daughter of Ned. "Greeting's young lady Stark." Fel said "I'm not a lady." Arya replied earning a small chuckle from Fel "No, you have the bravery and the courage of a warrior." he replied to which Arya smiled as well as Ned. Fel then rose and walked up to Catelyn and bowed "Lady Stark, it is an honor to meet you and your family." Fel said which caught Catelyn off guard a bit.

After some talk Ned brought Fel and his family to his solar so that they can properly explain and answer questions that they might have. "So where is it you come from, ser?" Catelyn asked "I'm not a ser lady Catelyn, my name is Fel' Vadum. Fel will do." the Sangheili said "As for where I came from you and your children should know, you saw it pass over your home." he replied to her question. "The fallen star." Sansa said to which Fel nodded to her amazement, "He wasn't alone." Robb said which got some mixed reactions. "You'll need not worry lady Stark, my comrades are of no threat to you and the northern lords. But to anyone who would think of shedding Stark blood is another story." Fel said trying to calm Ned's wife, "Are you a dragon?" Arya asked "Arya!" Catelyn said to her daughter ready to scold her "It's alright, no young one. I am a warrior of Sangheilos, have been for great deal of time." Fel replied. After what Fel said a question had came to Ned "What is Sangheilos?" he asked "It's a world a bit like yours lord Stark, but it is a bit more harsher then yours." Fel explained. He began to tell the Starks of his people and their way of life, of how they were a race of honorable warriors who trained since the day they could stand. Throughout Fel's telling of his kind Jon found great interest for Fel's race never looked down at those who were base born or high born, the Sangheili saw actions as a way to define an individual.

* * *

Outside of Winterfell Nexa stood with the others awaiting for their commander, standing beside her was a heavily armored Sangheili "What do you think of all this?" he asked "Nothing, we'er stranded and we wouldn't have lasted then a few decades. The command might have the right of it." Nexa replied to the warrior. She then turned to him "Do you have doubts?" she asks him "Some, we were at war with their kind once. Now our commander would have us help them and even fight along side them if need be." the warrior replied, "Do you despise them?" Nexa asked "No, not these humans." the warrior replied as he looked at Winterfell. "But I will not trust them as easily as our commander." the warrior then started walking to one of the landed phantoms "And do you trust his decision?" Nexa asked her last question to which had him stop in his tracks "You would ask a son if he doubts his father." was his only reply as he started walking again.

As Nexa and the others awaited for their commander to contact them she saw some black birds flying over head, she didn't know what to make of them as from time to time she would see one fly to the keep or leave it. Their long wait was over when they saw some men on horses riding towards them, among them was Jon and Theon "Nexa, you and the others are welcome within Winterfell now." Jon said to the female Sangheili who nodded.

As the wood gates were wide open the group were led by Jon, most of the smallfolk were very cautious of the beings walking into Winterfell. Theon watched as the various beings walked into Winterfell, but as he watched the group he didn't noticed the engineer floating near him. Theon just watched as the engineer float carefully to the group, he continued watching the otherworldly beings walk into Winterfell. He then saw the Stark family arrive outside with Fel following close behind, Theon then decided to meet with the rest of the Starks.

"How many do you have in your crew?" Jon asked as walked up to Fel "Enough for a large settlement, but we had more before the crash." Fel replied, "Will they be able to help around the sounding lands is what's more important." Ned said to which Fel nodded "The Sangheili would be good for patrols around the north as well as guarding certain keeps." the elite commander replied.

As the elders were talking, Rickon was wondering around courtyard. He watched as some the new guests were wondering about, the youngest Stark hid behind a barrel as he didn't trust Fel's men. As he hid several grunts passed by, Rickon couldn't quite understand them for they spoke in their native tongue. He was soon met by his brother Bran who also wanted to see the others that followed Fel, as they watched the different beings walk among the courtyard some was floating above them that they didn't notice.

As Robb's father was talking to their new ally he saw an engineer hovering over a barrel, he then saw why. Hiding behind the barrel was his two younger brothers, he then walked over to them "And what are you two doing?" he asked Bran and Rickon. The two looked at Robb but as the stood up Bran felt something light touch his head, he looked up and saw the engineer that was watching them. Rickon ran to his older brother and held on to his leg, Robb laughed a bit "There's to be afraid of Rickon, he's harmless." he said to his baby brother. "Robb, what is it?" Bran asked as he looked at the engineer "That is a Huragok, Fel says they are very peaceful creatures." Robb replied, Bran then lifted his hand towards the engineer to which the engineer reached out one of it's tentacles. Once both had made contact the Huragok shook Bran's hand, Bran smiled at the greeting from the engineer.

"It would seem the young lord has found a new friend." Robb turned to see an armored Sangheili "Indeed, and who might you be?" Robb asked, the elite bowed "My name is Xion, lord Stark." he replied "I'm not a lord yet, but it's an honor to meet another one of Fel's men." Robb said with an outstretch hand. Xion didn't respond to Robb's gesture "Don't take offence, Stark, but you have yet to earn my trust." Xion said as he began to walk away

* * *

It had been a fortnight since the group of Fel's crew had arrived in Winterfell, Bran and Rickon had quickly found a new friend amongst the group of foreign warriors. Although Bran and his brothers found some of Fel's group to be good friends, some of the group still didn't trust the northerners.

Within Winterfell's great hall a feast was being held, among those who had arrived at the celebration were some of the most loyal houses to house Stark. Fel and a few of the Sangheili were in the great hall as guards but to also see how things were like when it came to such gatherings. Some of the lords felt unease by the presence of the elites, but that was soon gone once the great Jon had issued a friendly challenge to Fel. The two large warriors tested their strength, to the amusement of those around them both Fel and great Jon Umber were locked in an arm wrestling competition. The great Jon was on par with Fel in strength as neither was letting up, it wasn't long till a few other lords started taking bets on who would give out first. To the surprise of some it looked as though the great Jon would be the victor, but the towering Sangheili commander proved otherwise. Fel had played the lord of Last harth by letting him think he would be the victor, but soon with great strength and speed Fel slammed the veteran's arm against the wooden table.

Both warriors stood up from their seats, great Jon had the look of a men who was ready to kill and Fel was devoid of any emotion only his body told all those close by that he would be ready for a fight. But to his surprise and shock great Jon Umber laughed, Fel could only grin as some of the other northern lord begin to laugh along with great Jon.

The remainder of the feast continued with merriment for Fel and those who weren't on guard joined their new allies in laughter, but as there was joy Fel saw clearly that one individual was missing within the great hall. But it didn't take long for the Sangheili to find the lord of Winterfell's baseborn son, Jon was in the training yard swinging wildly at a training dummy. "With such skill, you'll be able to fend off a group of Unggoy." Fel said as he walked into the training yard, Jon only looked at him.

"Why are you out here?" Fel asked "A bastard has no place during the feasts." Jon replied with his head lowered. This earned a grunt from the warrior "And who young one has told you this?" Fel asked, Jon sighed "Lady Stark." he replied. Fel was confused as to why lord Eddard's wife would say such a thing to one of his children, "I do not know why lady Stark would say such things, but you should not let such word to bother you." Fel said. Jon was about to say something but was stopped by the words of someone else, "Fel, may I have a word." Fel turned and saw Ned standing by the door way.

Jon went to another training dummy leaving his lord father to speak with Fel, "You must understand Fel, things are not easy for those who are baseborn like Jon." Ned said to the Sangheili. "But why lord Stark does Catelyn say such things?" Fel asked to which Ned had a sadden look to his face, "Because to most lords of Westeros, a bastard is a lords shame for not keep their vows." Ned said looking to Jon. It was then that Fel understood "That Lord Stark is where you are wrong, he may have been mothered by another, but he is as much a son to you as Robb is." Fel said.

"You can not let this continue, Jon has great potential to be something more. But only if you do something to change it." Fel said "And what is it do you recommend I do?" Ned asked. The two then heard someone answer "I suggest letting me take the boy, lord Stark." both Ned and Fel turned to see Xion, "I'm sorry but who are you?" Ned asked. "Lord Stark allow me introduce Xion, he's one of my best warriors and a proud member of the silent shadows." Fel answered "And the son he rarely mentions." Xion said, Ned was a bit surprised "It's an honor to meet you, Xion, but I am uncertain of how you could help Jon." Ned said "I would teach him and help him become a better skilled warrior and a potential leader." Xion replied.

"A potential leader?" Ned asked to which Xion nodded "With your permission lord Stark, I wish a personal guard for your family. It will consist of the best the northern lords have to offer, I will train them to become even better then they are now." Xion explained to Ned. Ned then thought more about the idea and how it prove beneficial for the north and their new allies from the heavens. "Very well, I shall speak to Jon about it on the marrow." Ned said and left to return to the great hall, "Are you sure you wish to do this?" Fel asked Xion "You wanted us to build trust in are new allies, this will work if given enough time." Xion replied. The two Sangheili soon returned to the great hall.

* * *

Bios:

Name: Xion' Vadum

Race: Sangheili

Rank: Spec ops

Age: 46

Armor: Black silent shadow armor with a purple visor

* * *

Name: Nexa' Surumai

Race: Sangheili

Rank: Ultra

Age: 53

Armor: Default Sangheili armor

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you the readers enjoyed it and again sorry for any errors, working on this is difficult when thinking about Covenant vs Lannisters. Here is a heads up for the next chapter, there will be a time skip.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I apologize to those who enjoy reading 'A clash of worlds' but do to things happening in my life plus serious writers block, the story will be past on to anyone who wishes to continue it. I only ask that should anyone accept the offer to please show some love and care for this idea.


End file.
